


Sobre cuando el valor de un Gryffindor aparece

by SrtaStilinski



Series: Sobre manías, y Remus, y Sirius [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus no es valiente, no se considera así</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre cuando el valor de un Gryffindor aparece

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es probablemente una de mis historias favoritas de esta parejita, espero que lo disfruten

A veces Remus tiene miedo, mucho miedo, mucho más que el que sentía por la luna cuando era solo un crío. Miedo, palpable y con un sabor amargo, pero no ese amargo gustoso del chocolate suizo, un amargo que le retuerce el estómago.

Remus no es valiente, no se considera así, pero tampoco cree ser un llorón debilucho. Tiene la dosis justa de un coraje ciego que no siempre es suficiente, que ahora mismo no lo es. 

Está a muchos metros de altura, entre las nubes, aferrandose a la cazadora de cuero de Sirius, con la moto voladora rugiendole debajo del cuerpo. Tiembla como lo hace una vez al mes en la Casa de los Gritos, tiembla pero no se desarma, no de esa manera por lo menos y eso parece bastarle por el momento. Respira aliviado cuando aterrizan - por fin - en la terraza del departamento diminuto que comparten hace unas cuantas semanas. 

_ Gracias a Dios y Merlin _ reza apenas sus pies tocan el suelo

_ ¿Miedo? - cuestiona Black con ese tono que indica que sea lo que sea que responda va a usarlo para burlarse

No responde, solamente se encoje de hombros, porque no es la altura o la velocidad lo que lo asusta. Le teme a la intensidad que a veces puede ser Sirius, con sus risas todo estruendos, sus miradas que arden, sus manos imposibles de estar quietas y fuera de su ropa. 

Lo asusta no poder llevarle el ritmo, resagarse, tener que apurarse e improvisar sobre la marcha para alcanzarlo. Le entra pánico al pensar en lo que pasaría si no puede hacerlo, en lo que pasaría si se quedara a mitad del camino, perdido en su bosque, a merced de su lobo. Lo aterra como Sirius colma todos sus espacios - inconscientemente, ajeno a lo que hace -, y como serían todos esos espacio sin su presencia. 

Pero no es valiente, no lo suficiente como para decirlo, para reconocer esa debilidad que solamente Canuto puede provocarle. Así que calla y se encoje de hombros, y lo besa todo energía contenida y mordidas, y demasiada presión que los rompre a los dos y los rearma. Y la próxima vez que se sube a la moto puede fingir que tiembla de ese miedo que no siente, que se abraza para no caer, para no hundirse. Y Sirius le deja pasar la excusa esa vez, y la otra, y cuando se desgarran en la cama, y cuando se con sumen en un beso, y cuando se salvan entre caricias un domingo por la tarde.

Porque cualquiera es valiente mientras calla, pero más valiente es quien habla sin hablar.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de esto es imposible no amar a Remus


End file.
